Freedom at Last
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Luffy was 7 years when they came. He did not know their names, but they knew who he is. They called him red-hair Shanks's son. He didn't understand. Shanks isn't my dad, he said, they called him a liar. BenxShanksxLuffy


Blood splattered across the cement walls. The floor slick with the red substance. Luffy is 17 years old and is prized champion fighting slave. The Celestial Dragons mark burned into his skin at the tender age 7 is seen upon his back. His eyes wild and filled with a sense of ill temperament.

He snarled at his recent opponents, every move he made filled the other with pain. His strikes are deadly, his opponents falls within the first 5 minutes. Luffy snarls at the handlers when the came into get him back into his cage door.

Luffy shook his head to one side, like an ill-tempered horse. They corral him into his cage, food slid under the horizontal bars. Winners get food, losers die and if they don't they are starved. Luffy's master feeds him well, enough to keep his body in healthy fighting condition.

Luffy knows the rules, fight to survive. His mind nearly broken from years of fighting, left him feral. He snarls, fights, eat and sleep. Put that on repeat for 10 years, and you got yourself a feral prize fighter on your hands.

Luffy is special besides being a prize fighter, he is also a male carrier. The ability to birth children. His master had tried to breed him, but all he did was fight the stud and kill them.

The sound of the doors opening and closing brought the feral teens attention. Scrambling to a dark corner of his cage. His master smiled at him, cooed and told him he is a good boy. It didn't matter what the man said to him, Luffy didn't understand speech anymore, barely recognizing some words. Several stakes thrown into the cage. Luffy lunged for the steaks tearing into them enjoying the blood dripping down his face.

He settled down for the night, curling into his blankets. He slept dreaming of nothing.

Shanks arrived at the slave trade isles. The red-head and his crew made sure to hide the ship. "Are sure captain," the first mate asked walking towards shanks. "Hawkeye said, that he had heard of prize slave fighter. That the kid matches Luffy's description." Shanks continued walking the rocky train, with some difficulty. Ben nodded his head following his captain.

"Shanks, nice to see you yoi" Shanks and Ben whipped around to see the first, second, and ninth division commanders. "Marco, Ace and Sabo what an unpleasant surprise" Shanks scowled at them, Ben turned and raised an eyebrow at his captain. "What you guys doing here" shanks snapped his temper on a strings end. "They're here to rescue, some of my unfortunate sons" Shanks tensed and turned to see Whitebeard staring at him, tall, strong and opposing. "Good, don't start shit until I find the person i'm looking for" Shanks snapped at the older man. "Shanks" Ben put a hand on red-hair in hopes to calm him.

"I will only interfere if my son's are spotted first" Whitebeard walked towards the slave auction house. "Relax Captain, were looking for the fighting arena. The three commander watch as Shanks stalked in a different direction before following their pops.

They sat in the arena for what felt like forever. People scream and yelled at the fighters. Shanks sighed his hand propping his face up. So far not a single one looke like him, he thought looking at the fighters. Its was the second to the last fight, when he came out. His movements filled with anticipation. Black hair, long and matted. His skin soaked in sweat with blood and a grime coating. A scar very visible from their seats, under the young fighters left eye. It was his Luffy, the kid he adored, that was taken from Dawn Island one fateful day years ago, was here along, fighting to survive.

The second fighter was pushed out, the Whitebeard mark on the mans jacket stood out. He was young but older than Luffy. The fight started Luffy charged forward, Shanks couldn't help but shout Luffy's name as loud as he can.

The teen froze, and got clocked in the face he jumped away eyes wild, roaming the seats for the one that called his name. A name he hadn't heard in years. People are screaming wildly in excitement. Shanks stood up, Ben followed when Portgas D. Ace blasted Luffy with a small flame to keep him away from his brother.

The holler the kid made, caused Shanks heart to ache. By now everyone is screaming for a different reason, they scatter just as Ben and Shanks get down in the arena. Luffy still trying to fight the others. "LUFFY!" Shanks shouted again in hopes for a similar reaction from earlier. Luffy paused jumping away from Ace. Marco, Sabo and Whitebeard arrive, with two other men.

Luffy held a wild look to his face, a corner animal. Shanks surged forward just as both Ace and Luffy surged to continue to fight. Grabbing hold of Luffy's wrist he flung Ace to the other side of the room with Haki. Luffy snarled and lashed out with a fist. Nailing Shanks dead in the eye. The pain hurt, Luffy used a Haki infused punch.

Managing to grab the other hand weary of Luffy free legs. "BEN HELP" Luffy was stronger than he thought, Ben came behind the butt of his rifle above Luffy's head. Luffy wavered but continue to fight, "ONE MORE TIME" Shanks shouted Ben repeated his action, and this time Shanks ran a blast of Haki into Luffy. Luffy crumbled this time, Shanks holding on to his wrist. With a quick movement Luffy was over his shoulder. Shanks and Ben, along with the Whitebeard and his crew, walked to their ships.

People cleared their way as they made their way to the rocky outcropping on the other side of the island to get away before the marines showed up.

Sailing away side by side, the two yonko's checked on their rescuers. Shanks carefully examined Luffy. He is unconscious for now. "Ben, let try and clean him up" Shanks handle Luffy with care. Three baths and haircut later, Luffy looked human again. His mental status was something different, Shanks got on board the Moby Dick having a drink with Whitebeard and his crew.

"Who is he to you" Whitebeard asked The commanders present during the raid nearby. "Monkey, D Luffy, a kid I use to entertain on an island for about year or so when I was in the east blue" Shanks sipped idly at his drink quilt running through him. Ace and Sabo snapped their heads towards him."When I was in the grandline the village was raided and Luffy was taken, Garp came after me demanding everything i knew. I couldn't give him any information he already knew. However he said that the people that took him asked the villagers were Red-hair Shanks son is." Shanks rubbed the back of his neck. "For some reason they thought he was my son, Now he is.." before Shanks could finish the sentence a blood curdling scream erupted from his ship. Ben shot across the Moby Dick to help the poor soul, Shanks not far behind.

The sight that greeted the two veteran pirates, was rookie on the deck scrambling away from Luffy arm clearly broken. Luffy moved back and forth snarling head tossing from side to side. It reminded Shanks of untamed horse from his home village.

"Luffy" Shanks cooed, voice soft and gentle. A voice he onced used on mean tempered horses. Luffy eyes snapped to him, nostrils flaring. Shanks didn't move an inch his hand held up. He eyed him again before the snarl came out and faked lunged at Shanks. Another move red-hair seen in horses that would try to keep the humans away. "Hey anchor, Its me Shanks" Shanks continued to coo at the teen. Luffy stepped from side to side. "Ben, there is a bag of strawberry candy in my room, go get" Shanks whispered to Ben, Ben nodded and disappeared to the captain quarters. "Luffy, everything is ok" Shanks stepped forward, Luffy's eyes snapped at him a low growl came from his throat. "Shanks" Ben tossed the bag to him. Opening the bag he unrolled a strawberry candy, they had been Luffy's favorite. Luffy seemed to have perked up at the sound of the wrapper. Curiosity begin to shine in his eyes. Shanks popped the candy into his mouth, then made a show that it tasted yummy. Shanks opened another one and held it on his hand. Luffy eyes narrowed, but nonetheless he edged forward. Everything is quiet, which is odd for the Whitebeard pirates. Shanks however could feel every eye on his and the Moby Dick on him and Luffy. Luffy continued to edge forward slow stopping and shaking his head to side stalking in a circle before continuing forward.

Luffy finally got close enough to snag the red marble shaped candy. Jumping back like a spooked horse. He sniffed the candy poked it with his fingers. Then finally licking it, a pleased sound came from him. He pushed it into his mouth, Luffy crouched low rocking on his heels. He paused eyeing his feet then poking them. Luffy ran a finger along his foot up his leg. Then lifting his hand to his hair. Touching and pulling at , admiring the texture his hair cut had.

He calmed down somewhat, everyone kept a wary eye on him though. The two ships began to set sail in different directions, Shanks planning to go to the east blue, back to Dawn Island. Whitebeard to god knows where. Everybody at one point had to give Luffy a piece of candy to ensure that they wouldn't get jumped and beat. Even submitting to Shanks hygiene cleaning. As the weeks went by and turned into months Luffy got closer to the the captain and his first mate.

Ben and Shanks crawled into bed at the end of the day exhausted Ben's arms wrapped around Shanks, rubbing his face into the mans shoulder. They sighed together, the kisses came enjoying the warmth of their bodies then all of sudden a heavy weight dropped onto them. Later Shanks wouldn't admit to the girlish scream that escaped his mouth or Ben for jumping out of bed with a cry of fear.

Luffy sat wildeye, body tense and ready to bolt. "Oh Luffy shush now It ok" Shanks sat up running his hand through Luffy's hair. Ben's chest still heaved from adrenaline, but calmly climbed into bed. Luffy wedged himself between the lovers. Shanks hand still running through Luffy's hair.

In Shanks opinion it is odd for Luffy to want to cuddle in sleep. He slept in the cargo hold almost all the time. He like the crates for some odd reason. He had a stockpile of blanket in a nest like arrangement. "Night Shanks, Ben" Luffy began to relearn to talk and understand people talking. He is truly a kid at most times, his babble sometimes made sense other times left them staring at him with no understanding whatsoever. Luffy was becoming tamed day by day, he views are the same as they were when he had been 7. Despite his way of thinking he knows right from wrong.

Luffy's snores made him smile. Ben wrapped his arms around Luffy and Shanks wrapped his arms around the monkey too.

Luffy learned quick,he still seemed to be a naive, oblivious idiot at times. It had been nearly a year since they rescued him. Somehow he became wrapped in a love triangle with Shanks and Ben.

Party to celebrate Luffy's 18th birthday was coming to an end. Luffy, Shanks and Ben snuck away from the others and to their bed to celebrate. Luffy simpered underneath Ben as Shanks struggled to get the seal off the lubricant. Luffy's stomach slightly swollen from pregnancy, gave him the beautiful glow. Ben ran a hand down the stomach enjoying the small bump. "You sure its safe to have sex?" Luffy didn't have sex since they found out he is pregnant. "Yeah doc says its ok as long as were gentle" Shanks whispered back lovingly. Luffy laughed and spread his legs for Ben to get in closer. Ben groaned as Shanks rubbed some of the lube onto his cock. "Shanks get your ass in here" Ben demanded lifting Luffy up just enough for Shanks to slide in behind him. Shanks rubbed lube onto his cock as well.

Luffy shifted enough for Shanks to push in his ass, Luffy groaned at the feeling. It didn't hurt do to his gomu gomu ability, it just made him feel full. Luffy's pussy behind his cock was wet and dripping. Ben pushed in, making Luffy moan low and loud. Grabbing Shanks hand, as the two men began to move in to their young lover, their thrust slow and gentle. Shanks reached around grabbing Luffys cock and began to jerk him. Ben grunted when Luffy squeezed around him from having his cock touched. "Ahh I'm not gonna last long" Ben grunted and continued to push into Luffy, Shanks muttered something unintelligible. "What the hell Lub did you use?" Luffy asked, the lube was making him warmer a lot quicker then normal, he was gonna cum soon to. "Ahhh… A heating lube" Shanks finally was coherent when. "AHH!" Ben shouted fully slamming into Luffy a little harsher than he should have. Luffy tensed up body convulsing from Ben and his oragasim. Shanks bit into Luffy's shoulder filling Luffy with cum. All three collapsed in a sweaty mess. "I like that lube" was Luffys comment after they regained their wits.

The door slammed open revealing a marine with a dog hat on. Luffy had a sudden flashback. "Ji-Ji?" he sat wide eye staring at his grandfather. Shanks and Ben went white, twisting away from Luffy like he is on fire. "SHANKS HOW DARE YOU HIDE MY GRANDSON AWAY FROM ME! KNOCK HIM UP! AND I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Garp hollered at the top of his lungs. "Actually it was Ben that knocked me up" Luffy said pinky in his nose. Ben bolted for his weapon only to be grabbed my Garp shooked like crazy then hugged him viciously "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, FIST OF LOVE". Shanks crew can only listen in horror on deck as the yelling continue and the sound of wood splintering.

Author Note

Poor Ben lol


End file.
